


The Grand Beginnings

by loriane_elmuerto



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: i am going to regret this with my whole soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3648063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loriane_elmuerto/pseuds/loriane_elmuerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The-not-so-interesting story of yet another Trevelyan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, Ao3! I am Loriane (no, not my real name) though you can call me Lo or Lori.
> 
> I am hella new in this business, but I daily read fanfics here. And lord, they are awesomesauce.
> 
> I just want to say, that I have no idea how frequently I'll be updating this cause I am a poor writer *shoots myself* BUT I LOVE WRITING UGH. Lets just go to the story.

Darkness. Its everywhere. I can feel it in my head and in my surroundings. Strange. Or is ot really strange? The darkness has become my best friend the last days.

I was a calm, friendly woman. Bit of a loner. You could always see me with a book in my hands. My parents always whine about the time and energy I give to book searching. We didn't have much. I loved books, because they trained my imagination. They gave me knowledge of the outside world.

I should not exclude the fact that I am from thr wealthy Trevelyan family. The family name granted me access to many doors, but I didn't like using it much, but it helped me when I wanted to travel with my relatives to the peace talks between Templars and Mages.

Have I mentioned that I love traveling? Most likely no. The new landscapes, the animals, the food, even the sunshine - I love seeing new parts of it.

That was one of the main reasons I agreed with my relatives to go with them. That's when it all went to hell.

I am Lauren Trevelyan, and this shall be the story of my long, adventurous life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have returned again
> 
> Why Do i keep doing this ugh
> 
> Enjoy, I guess?

I think I should name you Maxine, mh? Yes, it'll do just fine. Maxine, the journal. If someone reads this, they'll think I am fucking crazy. The only thing that I remember about the peace talks is that they were long as shit. I could only imagine what they were discussing about because the guards didn't let anyone random into the main hall. So I, after a few failed attempts to get in, decided to check out the temple. (The talks were in the Temple of Sacred Ashes) Somehow it reminded me of those buildings I used to see in books and paintings. Huge, dark-ish walls had the feeling of power in them. It felt like they've seen a lot. Who knows? Maybe they did. There was a scent of candles in the air too. (Or maybe it's just my imagination?) After exploring the whole temple I returned to the main hall doors only to notice, that the guards went missing. This was my moment. I was about to open the door and... ...I woke up in a dungeon, with chained arms and legs. And there was a green cut-like mark on my left hand. In front of me stood guards, with them - a very angry woman. What happened? 

**Author's Note:**

> Have it, kiddies.
> 
> Kudos/comments/ANYTHING is appreciated.


End file.
